


From the Other Side

by orphan_account



Series: Slenderverse And Creepypasta [4]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bloodlust, Gore, M/M, Murder, eventuall yaoi, good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff the Killer is a world wide known killer. But he didn't know that things...not from this world knew him. [Will be rewritten in the future]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

            The police sirens were nowhere to be heard, which was a good thing for Jeff. Nobody heard the last minute partial scream from the now dead girl on the floor, or the thumping as she hit the ground, or the heavy breathing. Good. Jeff smiled as he took of his blood ridden jacket and threw it into the abnormally small washer the girl had had in her apartment. He was left with a dirty black tee shirt, which had surprisingly had no blood on it. Well, usually.

        Jeff had just gotten done killing a girl who had been particularly, annoying. She had been following him for the past few days. Jeff knew immediately that she was either a fangirl, or read the story of him online. The stories were partially right. Jeff had never actually burned his eyelids off, that would be horrible. Eye infections? Hell no, he wasn't about to do that shit. But he did have the Glasgow smile. After a while though, he hated it more than anything. It was hard to try and fit in or not be accused of murder with it. So he usually wore a bandanna across his his face, up to his nose, which wasn't very uncommon. He got around most days like that. But he'd been to prison around twelve times in the last five years, and usually escaped within the first few days, sometimes even in the first week or two. However, being him, was lonely. When he got the chance, he would go online, and see what people were saying about him. His story from the newspaper hit the internet in around 2002, and a new story by a teenager hit Wikipedia around 2003. The teenager wrote the story we all know and love of Jeff the Killer today, which was mostly right, except for a few things. But Jeff didn't care. He saw people role playing him, or talking about him, and even fan pages. He didn't exactly like the ones about sex, because he thought that was...odd. But a fan was a fan, and he had them.

     He had only recently discovered 'Creepypasta' a few years ago, and it felt odd to him. He was apparently just a fable tale now, not even being considered to real. But he was. He looked endlessly for the newspaper articles from the day he killed his family but he only found fakes, and occasionally some snippets from the real thing, but nothing too big. He was just a fairy tale now. As Jeff sighed in the rolly-chair he sat in in the room of the dead girl. He was on twitter, looking at some of the accounts from him. He noticed many Jeff The Killer accounts, most only on in 2007, 08, 09, and 10. It was sort of depressing, really. Had people gave up on him? Or maybe they just didn't care. 

   "FUNNY." 

    The word appeared on the screen, all caps, and in black font. It was simple, but horrifying. 

  "HAVE YOU SEEN @DEPRESSED_BEN? BECAUSE HE DOES ME WELL."

   More words appeared on the screen, and Jeff stood away from the computer. "The Fuck?" He said under his breath.

  "THE FUCK INDEED,."

  They appeared a few moments after Jeff had spoken. Was he having a conversation with a computer? He questioned his insanity.

  The screen glitched, flashing black, blue and red, distorting the words slightly on the screen. It flashed photos of what Jeff could make out as blood.

  "Whats going the fuck on?" Jeff said a bit loudly, looking around. He didn't see anyone else in the room.

  The screen suddenly went black, seeming to shut off completely. Jeff starred at it for a minute, not moving. After what seemed like forever, he straightened himself. 'Maybe it was just glitching.' As Jeff sat down on the couch in the room, he looked over to the computer, which was now a bright white screen. Jeff looked at it growling. "Pranks, gettin' outta hand." He reached over to the side and unplugged the cord that went into the computer. When he did, a hand reached from the screen, holding the side of the monitor. This made Jeff jump from his seat. He's seen some SHIT, like, crazy shit. But this was supernatural, supernatural indeed. As the hand came from the bright light on the monitor, another hand came out, and following a green head. "Ugh-Help me, would yeh?" The thing coming from the computer screen asked, grunting. "Damn, this hurts." He said in a deep voice, more of the distorted body coming out. Jeff couldn't do anything, but stand in amazement at the figure. He had NEVER seen something like this, with all his days of murdering, stealing, and conning. This- This was a first.

 When the figure fell to the floor, the screen flashed red, but went to black.

  The figure growled as he hit the floor, knocking off the keyboard of the PC to the ground with him. He stood up, and looked at Jeff. The boy had blue eyes, with black everywhere else. No white, just black, with the blue pupils. Jeff immediately knew what outfit he was wearing. That was easy, every kid played Zelda. He was fuckin' Link. "W-What...How?" Jeff took out his knife, almost instinctively, and went to stab the figure which probably was only as tall as his chest area. But as Jeff went for the kill, the boy smiled. Jeff went right through him.

  Jeff pulled back and growled. "What are you?"

  "You mean who. I'm Ben, idiot. Didn't you Google me?" He laughed. "Oh, and i can become transparent whenever i want because im not real."

 "So, this is all just another fucking hallucination?"

  "No. I'm just technically not real, but i'm real pal."

  "That makes no fucking sense."

  "Does it need to? I'm here, you see me, i can touch shit," he knocks down the monitor of the computer to the ground. "So why does it matter if it makes sense?"

 "Okay, okay. How are you here? What ARE you?"

  "The names Ben like i said before, or Benjamin if you like it fancy, but your Jeff the fuckin Killer you don't give two shits. And i died, blah blah blah, became a part of my favorite game, blah blah blah, me and Justable had a few laughs, blah blah blah. Virus."

 Jeff had his eyes opened wide. "Okay...so, why did you come...here." 

 He shrugged. "You don't understand. People don't get scared like they used to. They don't understand the severity. I think you get what i'm sayin." 

 "Yeah, i feel that" He got up, and walked past Ben. "So..." Jeff said, readying his knife. Ben was still standing in his spot, staring at where Jeff was a minute ago.

 As Jeff tried to give the kid a sense of calmness, he went in to stab him in the back. As Jeff laughed, so did Ben as Jeff went strait through him, and hit the wall. 

 "I told you, you can kill me. I'm DEAD!"

Jeff growled, getting up, and walking briskly to Ben. He slashed his knife at him, but at no avail. He went straight through him. Ben started to laugh at Jeff's futile attempts. Eventually, however, Jeff gave up. He got tired of not being able to stab him. Now he had to live with this kid, until he went away at least. 

  After a while, they both stopped talking. Ben was smoking, which Jeff concluded to be weed. Jeff waited by the spinning cycle of a washer for his lucky hoodie. They had barley said any words until the police sirens blared in the distance, coming closer. As Jeff heard the all to familiar sound, he took his wet hoodie from the washer and put it on. He growled. "Hey, Dumb ass! We gotta skedaddle!" No answer. "HEY FUCKFACE!" Jeff yelled, holding the top of Ben's shirt. "WE GOTTA GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Ben smiled. "On one condition." "Yeah, and whats that, Linky?" "You promise to be my friend."


	2. Promises

A/N: Deciding to re-continue because im bored and i didn't feel like writing another Jeff/Ben story xD So here it is.

 

_**Chapter Two: Promises** _

 

"Not now, kid! Lets fucking go!" "Not until you promise."

 Was he serious? The cops were about to pull into the driveway of this assholes place and hes asking to promise to be friends? Was he twelve?

  "Listen, if you wanna get caught by the cops thats fine by me!" As he talked, he stuffed his extra clothes into his bag, and picked up any money he had found and shoved it into his pockets. He went to the window on the opposite side of where the police would come in from, and jumped out onto a pile of garbage. Ben still sat on the couch, dangling his legs and laying comfortably. 'Oh, hes fuckin gone' Jeff thought to himself, giggling. 'No way he's getting out of there.'

  And just to make sure, Jeff stayed in the wooded area behind the apartment complex just to see and make sure that little fucker would be caught. But after waiting, and waiting, he saw that....nobody came out except the cops, saying that he had fled the scene. 

  He didn't stick around much longer as the cops were beginning to come looking near him, so he ran. And ran, and ran. 

 Eventually, the sirens and footsteps faded into the distance as all he heard was himself jumping through the woods. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath, as he looked at his surroundings. He saw lights in the near distance, maybe a mile or two up, which would take around a half hour to get to. He shrugged, and put his hands in his pockets, and continued walking.

 "Hey, you didn't promise."

 Jeff turned around quickly, pulling his knife out. He did a 360, and saw nobody. "Where are you?!"

 "Over here, idiot."

 Jeff turned and saw Ben coming from behind a tree. 

 "Okay, nope." Jeff whispered. "There is no fucking way you got out of that and caught up with me. Nope."

 Ben laughed, walking twards Jeff. "I told you, dumbass, im dead." He held up his hand and it began to pixelate. "Im a dead guy from a video game, i can do what i want." He grinned as his hand went back to normal. Jeff noticed on the back of his hand was the Triforce, most likely a tattoo, in black ink. Observing Ben more, he noticed the cuts and bruises on his arms, neck, and even some places on his face. Some had blue and red stitches, and other were older and had dried blood around them. If he was dead, why did he have cuts and bruises like that?

 "Why are you all beat up?" Jeff asked, putting his knife away. "Their old." Ben replied, walking the way Jeff was originally heading. Jeff rolled his eyes and followed him. "I thought you were dead?" "I am, but that doesn't mean i cant get hurt like hell." "So, you can still get hurt then?" "Obviously." To test, Jeff punched Ben's arm gently. This time, Ben flinched, and growled, not expecting him to try something. "Ouch dude!"

 "I didn't even hit you hard."

 "It doesn't matter, my body is already all beat up."

 Jeff frowned and put his hand back into his pockets, and flipping his hood up. "You know you cant be seen in that outfit, right?"

 Ben nodded. "I know."

 "What are you gonna do about it?"

 Ben stepped in front of Jeff and issued for him to stop. He did, and watched as he went into his backpack and took out a black hoodie. Ben slipped off his hat, and put the hoodie on, looking surprisingly normal. "Wow," Jeff chuckled. "You look normalish."

 

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** _

 

They walked out of the tree line and into another part of the small town. After around fifty minutes of walking more, they found a motel which looked to be cheap. Jeff went to the desk, and bought a room for a day, and paid in money he had saved from stealing. The woman at the desk smiled. "I like your bandanna Jace." Of course, she was talking about Jeff who had used a random fake name to take the room. "Thank you," He replied tiredly. The woman handed them a key, an told them they had to be out by two the next day.

  They walked down the narrow hall to the room, marked 122. He used the key and opened the door.

 The room itself was what you'd expect from only paying 50$ for a Motel room. It was empty except for a table, fridge, box tv, and a bed.

   _One_ bed. _  
_

"Motherfucker," Jeff growled. "One bed."

  Ben chuckled and closed the door behind them, taking off the hoodie he had taken from Jeff and threw it on the bed. "Hey, who really gives a fuck?"

 "Me, that means we have to sleep together because i don't think i can convince you to sleep on the floor."

  "Good, we have an understanding."

 

  After a while of looking through what he had left, Jeff sighed and sat on the bed next to Ben. Ben had his eyes closed as he layed on the right side of the bed, his hands supporting his head.

Jeff slid under the covers of the bed, the opposite side of Ben. As he was about to drift off to sleep, his knife resting underneath the pillow, he felt a hand on his mouth. 

 

 "Promise we'll be friends."

 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: ended kinda quick, sorry. This chapter sucks. May rewrite in the future. Enjoy though!//

"Promise." Ben whispered. "Or ill kill you right here."

What an idiot.

 "I promise, now will you get off me?" Jeff said, muffled by Bens hand. Ben smiled, and removied his hand from his face. "Im sorry, what was that?" "I promise, you asshole."

 Ben grinned and hopped off of Jeff, and to his side of the bed, and carwled under the covers. "Okay, great!" He said, cherrily. "Good we got that over with." Jeff rolled his eyes. "Why does it even fucking matter, why did you make me promise?" Ben looked over. "Because, i havent excactly been around someone who tolerated me in a while, so...." "i wonder why." Jeff said under his breath, as he rolled over to face the wall.

 It wasnt long before Jeff was awoken by the sound of Bens breathing. It was slow and heavy, but quiet and much closer than it needed to be. Jeff rolled over, and saw the kids face much too close to his own, which made him jump back a bit. He was snuggled into the crevice of Jeff's body, making him really uncomftrable. Gently, he tried to push him away, and scoot to the edge, but it was no use.

 "Shit." Jeff thought. "This is weird."

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 "Yo, goodmorning." Ben smiled, streaching his arms. "Wake up, sleepy head. Its almost two."

 Jeff groggily opened his eyes. "What?"

 "We gotta leave, dumbass."

 "Oh."

 Jeff sat up, and rubbed his eyes. Ben was over on the couch, stuffing Jeffs items back into his bag, and taking anything from the room that might have been useful. He grunted as his tired body got up from the bed, and he walked slowly to the bathroom to pee.

 As he was doing his buisness, Ben walked in.

 "Im pissing!" Jeff growled, as the green hat wearing man walked in on him, and opened the cuboards. "And im looking for free stuff, so calm down."

 No doubt it was uncomftrable, even worse that he noticed Ben was taking peeks where he definately shouldnt be. But nonetheless, he was out of there soon. Thankfully.

 When Jeff came out of the bathroom, he was surprised to see that not only Ben was gone, but his stuff was too. 

 "THAT FUCKER." Jeff growled, as he saw the open door. "HELL NAW."

 He ran out of the tHe room, his bandanna on his face, and threw the key back to the lady at the desk who muttered a swear and flipped off Jeff for heing rude. Jeff proceeded to run into the wooded area, where he swore he saw a flash of unnatural green.

 He searched for an hour before coming to the fact that a little dead boy had robbed him. "Motherfucker." Jeff growled under his breath, his hands going into his pockets once again.

 "Hey." Ben grinned. "I got you good didnt i?"

 Jeff turned around quickly, and took out his knife. "You asshole! Where were you!" "HidinG from you" Ben chuckled, handing Jeff his bag. "Cool, huh?"

 Be n was met with a furious kiss to the lips by Jeff, who growled and took his bag back, swinging it over his shoulders. "Dont you dare ever fucking pull that shit again, Ben." 

 If those were the concequences, you can count on it. Ben thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> :D Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be up before summer of 2015! (Long time right? Im busy with other stories, school, and my own personal problems so sorry haha)


End file.
